Informulé
by Karine-F
Summary: Un duel, des sorts informulés, un accident... Qui l'eut cru ? OneShot HG/SS - Rated M


**Informulé**

Les élèves de dernière année avaient été convoqué dans une salle spéciale sevrant à l'apprentissage des duels, pour leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le professeur Rogue, sous le regard stupéfait des étudiants. Leur professeur de DCFM se tenait derrière le maître des potions, avec un certain sourire satisfait. Il le dépassa et scruta l'assemblée avec un air amusé.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder un thème plutôt difficile : les Sorts Informulés durant les duels. »

Une voix chuchotante s'éleva parmi les élèves. Ils étaient en dernière année, avaient connu la guerre certes… Mais ce sujet restait très difficile à maîtriser. Hermione n'en connaissait que quelques basiques, lui permettant d'ailleurs de protéger ses parchemins des tentatives de tricheries régulières de ses deux meilleurs amis durant les contrôles.

« J'ai invité le professeur Rogue, spécialiste de ce domaine pour m'épauler. »

Le maître des cachots resta en retrait, impassible au compliment de son confrère.

« Une démonstration, peut-être ? Suggéra-t-il. »

Le professeur Stewart était arrivé en début d'année. Il avait été vraiment compliqué de trouver un bon enseignant acceptant de prendre en charge cette matière. Le poste était toujours considéré comme « maudit ». Cependant, il s'en sortait très bien. L'homme était âgé d'une soixantaine d'années. Affublé d'un certain embonpoint, il avait le crâne dégarni, le reste de ses cheveux arborants une couleur argent. Son visage paraissait plutôt sympathique, la bonne humeur transpirait à travers son sourire chaleureux et un certain calme rassurant se dégageait de sa voix. Il contrastait terriblement avec l'apparence terne et toujours aussi sinistre de Severus Rogue. Pourtant, les deux hommes semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre.

Après avoir survécu au supplice de Voldemort, aussi surprenant soit-il, Rogue avait repris son ancien poste au sein de Poudlard. Bien qu'il fut considéré comme un Héros de Guerre, il avait bien vite reprit l'attitude austère et cassante qui lui correspondait tant. Ainsi, l'opinion générale s'accordaient à dire que Rogue n'avait pas changé, restant indubitablement ce fameux « connard des cachots ». Un héro, certes, mais un sombre salaud qui n'hésitait jamais à saisir l'occasion de martyriser deux ou trois élèves. Seul Harry Potter semblait rester hermétique à son attitude intimidante.

En silence, les deux professeurs montèrent sur l'estrade. Les étudiants les entourèrent, à la fois fascinés, curieux et inquiets. Les deux sorciers ne firent aucune des courbettes polies habituelles utilisés lors des duels. Rogue brandit subitement sa baguette telle une épée. Stewart s'affaira alors à lui envoyer toutes sortes de sorts différents, que le maître des potions ne peinait absolument pas à dévier, les envoyant s'éclater contre le plafond. Hermione leva un sourcil, impressionnée.

Elle l'avait déjà vu faire cela lors de son affrontement à McGonagall durant la Bataille, mais cet exercice la saisissait toujours autant.

D'un accord tacite, ils se stoppèrent dans leur démonstration. Stewart se tourna face aux élèves.

« Pour contrer un sort, vous devez effectuer le geste inverse de votre adversaire. Cela nécessite donc une immense attention. Au contraire, afin d'envoyer un sort informulé, il est nécessaire de… ressentir la magie pulser à travers vos doigts jusqu'à atteindre votre regard. Votre intention doit devenir inébranlable. Il est d'ailleurs plutôt difficile d'envoyer un sort désagréable à quelqu'un que l'on chérie, vous en conviendrez. »

Ron grimaça. Il n'était pas doué pour cet exercice, il le savait. Il fallait un mental exceptionnellement résistant. Hermione, elle, l'était davantage. Elle soupirait même d'appréhension, la peur de s'ennuyer lui saisissant les entrailles. Elle maîtrisait ce sujet depuis longtemps, même si elle manquait parfois de créativité en la matière.

« Je sélectionnerais le meilleur d'entre vous. L'élève qui parviendra à me surprendre affrontera alors le professeur Rogue. »

Oh… Cela devenait interessant. Braver Rogue en duel ? Cela donnait tout à coup beaucoup plus de piment à l'exercice. Hermione s'en délecta d'avance. Elle adorait les défis. La jeune femme tressaillait d'impatience.

Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley, eux, tremblaient plus de peur.

« Si vous gagnez, vous aurez droit à une récompense spéciale.

_ Ce qui n'arrivera pas, soyez en certains. Lâcha enfin le professeur de potions d'une voix tonitruante et menaçante. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Oui, c'était clairement un chalenge à sa mesure. La satisfaction serait tellement grande. Avoir l'occasion de battre Rogue sur son propre domaine ? C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai.

« Vous vous mettrez par deux. Oh et… Il ne me semble pas nécessaire de vous défendre d'utiliser un quelconque sort trop dangereux, et encore moins un Impardonnable.

_ S'il y a le moindre blessé dans ce cours, je jure au responsable de prendre une sanction exemplaire. Grogna Rogue. »

Malefoy sembla presque déçu par cette dernière précision. Hermione se tourna vers Neville, enthousiaste. Seulement, elle le vit se défiler loin derrière Harry. Alors, la jeune femme se pencha finalement vers Ron avec amusement. Le rouquin déglutit. Il était coincé.

« On y va ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement. »

Ron avait envie de lui dire que non, mais il se retint. Après tout, être avec Hermione lui permettrait au moins de ne pas affronter Rogue, il en était certain.

Les deux amis se positionnèrent l'un face à l'autre. En un mouvement de main gracieusement effectué, Hermione mit une seconde tout au plus à envoler la baguette de Ron dans les airs d'un Expelliarmus silencieux savamment exécuté.

« Hey ! Je n'étais pas prêt. Minauda Weasley.

_ Personne n'a dit qu'il fallait l'être. Répondit Hermione. »

La jeune femme lança la baguette de Ron vers lui. Il l'attrapa au vol et se repositionna, cette fois d'un air confiant. Pourtant, Hermione parvint à lui lancer un Bloclang avant de l'envoyer valser dans les airs. Elle ricana même de son effet lorsque Ron ne put même laisser échapper une protestation.

« Bien joué, Miss Granger. S'exclama Stewart derrière elle »

Hermione sursauta. Elle se tourna vers son enseignant et sourit, flattée.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur ? Demanda-t-il. »

Severus Rogue apparut aux côtés de son comparse et examina la jeune femme. Depuis un certain temps, son regard perçant la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé réellement chez cet homme. Cependant, Hermione se sentait souvent mise à nue face à lui, et perdait clairement de sa confiance naturelle. Depuis qu'elle avait appris son rôle dans toutes cette affaires avec Voldemort, elle l'admirait beaucoup. Si elle voulait être parfaitement honnête… elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais elle avait peiné à se l'avouer par le passé, trouvant ce sentiment déplacé et un peu… morbide. A présent, elle ne trouvait plus vraiment de raison pour s'en cacher. Après tout, Severus Rogue était un sorcier fort, puissant, incroyable, intelligent, plutôt charismatique et terriblement impressionnant.

 _« Ça fait beaucoup trop de superlatifs. Se mit-elle à penser en se secouant la tête. »_

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ron en se raclant la gorge. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort, le roux parvint fièrement à le parer en envoyant un éclair bleu vif vers le mur derrière lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

Contre toute attente, alors que Stewart quitta leur duo pour s'intéresser à Malefoy et Goyle, Rogue resta et s'approcha d'elle. Il passa deux doigts sous son menton afin de lui remonter le visage et prit sa main en l'abaissant d'environ cinq centimètres.

Hermione tourna lentement son regard vers lui. Ce toucher avait remué des choses en elle, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Ses mains étaient douces, chaudes et grandes. Hermione déglutit, se perdant subitement dans ses pupilles noires et profondes qui ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté.

Rogue n'était pas coutumier à toucher ses élèves. Au contraire même, il s'efforçait la plupart du temps d'éviter tout contact. Il réalisa avec surprise que sa peau vibrait étrangement en la présence de la jeune femme. Il se mit à la détailler avec attention.

Hermione Granger était devenue une sorcière plutôt… fascinante. Les boucles de ses cheveux commençaient enfin à se discipliner autour de son visage. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et ses yeux transpiraient d'une maturité et d'une profondeur plutôt déstabilisante. Il avait été témoin de ses talents durant la Bataille et en restait silencieusement admiratif.

Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'elle à son âge. Il connaissait même très peu de sorcier qui l'avait été.

L'air devint subitement électrique. Alors que Rogue sentit son regard dévier vers sa gorge, fasciné par le rythme profond de sa respiration, il se reprit et s'éloigna vivement d'elle, gardant pourtant une attitude terriblement neutre.

« C'est mieux. Lâcha-t-il avant de partir d'un mouvement de cape majestueux »

Hermione ne le quitta pas du regard, totalement distraite. Pourtant, elle vit du coin de l'oeil Ron lui lancer un sort et le para avec une aisance déconcertante. Le rouquin soupira de lassitude. Au court des longues minutes qui suivit, il ne réussi pas une seule fois à éviter ses attaques. Pire encore, elle était parvenu à lui lancer un Anteoculatia surprenant qui lui fit pousser des cornes en bois sur la tête. Hermione s'amusa beaucoup à lancer des sorts totalement improbables au garçon.

« Parfait Miss Granger, vraiment impressionnant. Admira Stewart. »

Le vieil homme fit disparaître les bois des cheveux roux de Ronald qui maugréait dans sa barbe.

« Je pense que nous avons trouvé notre gagnante, Severus. S'exclama-t-il en claquant ses deux mains ensembles. »

Les étudiants se stoppèrent à l'annonce du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione jubilait. Elle lança un regard fier et défiant au professeur des potions qui tourna la tête dans sa direction en un haussement de sourcil. Elle ne sut vraiment dire pourquoi, mais il semblait presque plus amusé qu'agacé par la situation.

« Enfin, je peux avoir l'occasion de clouer le bec à cette chère Miss Je sais Tout. Vous me ravissez, mon cher. Lâcha Rogue à l'attention de Stewart en un sourire cynique. »

Hermione grogna. Il voulait la guerre ? Il allait l'avoir. Rageusement, elle se dirigea vers l'estrade et attendit le professeur qui s'avança d'une démarche gracile. Il parvint jusqu'en haut des cinq petites marches et défia la jeune femme du regard.

Celle-ci n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Elle lui lança plusieurs Stupéfix et autre sortilège de base… Rien ne fonctionnait. Rogue les évitait tous avec une facilité frisant la science fiction.

Alors qu'il venait de parer une de ses incantations, il lui envoya un sort qu'elle ne parvint à éviter. Hermione se sentit soudainement bizarre. C'était comme si l'intérieur de son corps tout entier était envahis de frissons bouillonnants et de caresses plus ou moins agréables. Hermione haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite en observant son professeur.

Il plissa le regard, et laissa même échapper un rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres, cette fois clairement ravi de la situation.

Visiblement, il se jouait d'elle… Et Hermione détestait qu'on se moque de sa personne. Elle se mit à lui lancer divers sortilèges, tout plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Rogue se trouva une première fois touché par un Recurvite qui lui cira sa redingote de la tête au pied. Le professeur se retint de s'entortiller sur place face à l'effet étrange que cela provoquait, comme si une dizaine de mains venaient le toucher en même temps. Il grogna, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était d'exaspération ou de plaisir.

Rogue lui envoya un retour un sort d'Allégresse qui transporta Hermione en un bien être totalement hors du commun durant quelques secondes. Cela n'était clairement pas habituel pour un duel, mais personne ne pouvait soupçonner la nature des attaques magiques qu'ils semblaient tout deux s'envoyer depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Cependant, Hermione para une nouvelle fois un éclair blanc et lui envoya un sort de chatouillis qui le fit se contorsionner sur place en un mouvement plutôt… inhabituel. Hermione s'en amusa tandis que Rogue se retenait de rire nerveusement. Les élèves se mirent tous à sourire.

« Vous allez me payer ça, sorcière. Parvint-il à prononcer au bout de quelques secondes. »

Hermione se contenta de ricaner en baissant la tête, évitant de prés un sort probablement tout aussi improbable que le sien. S'en suivit un duel impressionnant où les coups fusaient sans interruption. Parfois, une des attaques parvenait à toucher sa cible. Elles étaient de plus en plus puissantes. La dernière avait même réussi à extirper un rougissement à peine perceptible sur le visage du maître des potions.

Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussissait à se toucher. Hermione parait chaque sort facilement, même les plus forts. Il ne se retenait plus désormais pour lui envoyer divers charmes de plus en plus… inconvenants. Après tout, cela n'atteignait même pas sa cible.

« Bon, je pense que c'est un match nul. S'exclama brutalement Stewart. »

Hermione sursauta au son de la voix de l'enseignant, en ayant presque oublié qu'elle était entourée d'autres personnes dans cette salle. Rogue en fut tout autant surpris et laissa échapper un dernier éclair de magie involontairement sur la jeune femme. Elle fut frappée de plein fouet.

Le maître des potions arrondit le regard… littéralement.

 _Merde._

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Elle laissa tomber lourdement ses genoux sur le sol, subitement haletante.

 _Putain de merde._

« Stewart, personne ne vous a jamais dis de ne pas crier lors d'un duel ?! S'exclama vivement Rogue. »

Hermione déglutit. Elle baissa le visage et serra les poings contre le sol, tant que ses phalanges en étaient blanchis. Rogue l'observa et paniqua intérieurement. Stewart s'excusa en bafouillant tandis que les élèves se mirent à regarder la scène avec anxiété.

La jeune femme se mit presque à crier.

« SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT. Ordonna-t-il. »

Les étudiants se hâtèrent à la sortie sans plus de précision. Ron s'avança vers Hermione, mais Rogue le devança avec précipitation, sa cape noire virevoltant dans les airs.

« On devrais peut-être appeler Pomfresh ? Demanda Ron.

_ Partez. Grogna Hermione d'une voix cassée.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda Stewart.

_ Je m'en charge, cassez-vous bon sang ! Hurla Snape en direction de son collègue. »

Les retardataires ne se firent pas prier davantage. De sa position, Rogue ferma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette et la verrouilla avant de retenir la Gryffondor qui tentait de se relever.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez... »

De nouveau, Hermione sentit ses genoux claquer contre le sol. Elle serra les cuisses avec force en haletant.

« Excusez-moi ! Bon sang, je ne pensais pas…

_ Quoi ? Que quoi bordel ?! »

La scène était surréaliste. Hermione hurlait sur Snape qui s'efforçait de s'excuser, mal à l'aise. Hermione cria de nouveau en serrant ses doigts fermement.

« Ne luttez pas. Guida-t-il doucement.

_ Ne pas lutter ?! Mais bordel, je suis la pire personne au monde sur qui vous auriez pu jeter ce sort, vous ne comprenez même pas à quel point. »

Hermione sentit son entrejambe s'échauffer de plus en plus. Elle ferma les yeux en retenant un gémissement. Elle rêvait de s'entortiller, de soulager cette tension qui envahissait son intimité.

Rogue posa sa main sur son épaule et la sensation se fit plus vive encore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez lancé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Mmmh… Je… Hésita Rogue.

_ Répondez-moi ! Exigea Hermione.

_ Orgasortia. Grimaça le maître des potions. »

Hermione se tordit en deux, se rattrapant in extremis au corps du professeur.

« Arrêtez ça. Soupira-t-elle.

_ C'est impossible.

_ Quoi ?! »

Cette fois, la sensation était insoutenable. Hermione sentit une tension dans son sexe, comme si elle se faisait doucement et délicieusement pénétrer par un organe chaud, dur, humide, tentateur.

« Par Merlin… Haleta-t-elle.

_ Plus vous luttez, pire ce sera. Il faut attendre…

_ La délivrance, c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione en déglutissant. »

Rogue grimaça de nouveau. Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans le bras du professeur qui la soutenait à présent par la taille.

« Mais vous ne pigez rien, je n'ai jamais réussi à… »

Une pression invisible se mit alors à s'entortiller dans les recoins de son antre. La jeune femme se tordit de plaisir, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement. Et le parfum enivrant de son professeur, mélange de musc et de menthe associé à sa main sur sa peau n'arrangeaient en rien les choses. Elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son visage dans sa redingote en serrant les dents, son nez collé contre la laine de son vêtement noir.

« Comment ça, jamais ? Lâcha Rogue en blêmissant.

_ Je suis… difficile… à combler. Haleta-t-elle. »

Un serpent sembla s'insinuer dans les dédales de sa luxuriante fontaine. Il toucha le fond de son fourreau et elle fut envahi de milliers de baisers humides papillonnant tout son être. Hermione dut plus encore se retenir contre le corps du professeur Rogue. Son torse était à présent collé au sien.

Elle plongea son visage dans son cou, sans même se préoccuper de sa position. De toute façon, son corps entier semblait ne plus appartenir à ce monde.

« Désolé. Dit-il une nouvelle fois. »

Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de s'entortiller de plaisir contre lui, sans quoi il ne parviendrait plus longtemps à lui cacher l'érection grandissante qui semblait se profiler dans son pantalon.

« C'est diablement bon. Soupira-t-elle contre sa volonté. »

Rogue ferma les yeux fermement en serrant les dents. Il se racla la gorge en essayant de sortir de son emprise, mais Hermione le tenait à présent fermement.

« Touchez-moi. Supplia-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? S'offusqua le maître des potions.

_ Ne posez pas de questions. Grogna Hermione. »

Soudain, ce fut comme si une langue venait de la happer. Elle suçotait son Mont de Vénus avec délectation, laissant des sillons humides autour de son clitoris. Hermione entama un lascif mouvement contre les longues jambes de son professeur.

« Arrêtez. Grogna-t-il.

_ Je ne peux pas. Gémit Hermione.

_ Lâchez-moi immédiatement. Ordonna Rogue d'une voix terriblement grave.

_ J'ai besoin de vous. Terriblement.

_ Impossible.

_ Mais vous m'avez toujours… »

Hermione sentit cette organe humide s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres autour de sa fente, titillant avec délectation son puit d'amour, faisant se couler un doux élixir d'entre ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Haleta Rogue.

_ Vous me… Depuis l'année dernière, je... S'époumona Hermione.

_ Vous fantasmez sur moi ?! S'égosilla le sorcier. »

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer en serrant plus encore les cuisses. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se mit à en mordiller une en s'arquant.

« Bon Dieu, c'est comme si un serpent était en train de…

_ Taisez-vous Granger. Gronda Rogue. »

Cela sonnait plus comme une supplique qu'un ordre. Rogue peinait de plus en plus à trouver un quelconque self control. Hermione redressa son visage vers le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, effleura sa joue de ses doigts. Elle sentait déjà sa peau duveteuse sous son toucher. Elle avança sa bouche, sortant presque sa langue tentatrice vers lui.

Rogue l'évita de peu, enivré par son souffle chaud et érotique mélangé au sien. Son corps était littéralement en train de bouillir et ses jambes flageolaient. La distance que son visage tenait face à celui de son élève était infime, tant que son nez frôlait le sien avec délectation.

« Cela va arriver. Murmura-t-il avec optimisme.

_ Non, j'ai besoin de plus que ça. Croyez en mon expérience. Gémit Hermione en passant sa main sur son torse. »

Alors qu'il sentit la culotte trempée d'Hermione à travers ses vêtements, Rogue se racla la gorge afin d'éviter de laisser échapper un gémissement rauque. Bordel, son caleçon le comprimait d'une façon terriblement douloureuse.

Que diable lui avait-il pris de penser à un sort pareil ? Ah oui… C'est vrai.

Il se souvenait qu'il rêvait de clouer le bec à cette miss je sais tout d'une façon peu… conventionnelle depuis des mois. Et bien c'était chose faites et Merlin, à la voir ainsi, il en venait presque à n'éprouver aucun regret. Il ne pensait juste pas que cela serait si… compliqué. Habituellement, ce sort provoquait un orgasme à une femme en moins de 30 secondes.

Cela faisait bientôt 15 minutes qu'Hermione luttait.

« Je n'y arriverais pas sans vous. Dit-elle en se passant une main sur la poitrine.

_ Comment… »

Rogue déglutit avec difficulté. Il glissa sa bouche jusque son cou et se retint de justesse d'embrasser sa peau brulante.

« Comment faites-vous habituellement ? Murmura-t-il contre elle.

_ Je ne… fais pas… J'ai toujours eu des amants… horribles et Mon Dieu. »

Hermione s'accrocha aux épaules du maître des potions. Elle sentait la jouissance si proche… mais à la fois, si lointaine, telle une vague interminable et de plus en plus dévastatrice.

« Cela m'est arrivé de penser à vous pendant… mais… Merlin. Soupira-t-elle, sentant la délivrance l'effleurer pour refuser de l'atteindre, mais le désir revenir en elle au centuple.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Désolé. Grimaça-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi MOI ? S'offusqua le professeur en l'observant enfin dans les yeux. »

Oh, il n'aurait jamais du faire cela. Les pupilles de la jeune femme étaient tant dilatées qu'elle avait le regard noir d'un désir presque effrayant. Rogue déglutit difficilement.

« Vous êtes intelligent. Murmura Hermione.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que…

_ Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, l'érudition… m'excite. »

Rogue alterna son regard entre ses orbes noires et ses lèvres tentatrices. S'il se doutait de cela… Merlin, les battements de son coeur devenaient assourdissants à présent.

« Pas étonnant que vous ne trouviez pas d'amant convenable. Laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui.

_ Quand vous… coupez ces ingrédients avec vos… mains et… elles sont tellement… »

Hermione s'entortilla. Elle finit par presser ses doigts sur sa culotte avec empressement. Rogue ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais il posa sa paume sur la sienne, renforçant par là même plus encore sa poigne. Tout deux fermaient les yeux de délectation.

« Oui… Murmura-t-elle de contentement.

_ Je ne devrais…

_ Vous y avez déjà pensé, sinon vous n'auriez jamais pu jeter ce sort.

_ Certes, néanmoins…

_ Prenez-moi, professeur. Soupira Hermione.

_ Laissez-moi finir, et arrêtez de donnez des ordres. Gronda-t-il. »

Hermione gémit une nouvelle fois. Circès, oserait-elle lui avouer ce ton qu'il employait sur elle ne faisait que monter son désir en faisant vaciller un peu plus toute possibilité de résistance ? Hermione décida de déboutonner sa chemise de quelques crans. Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Elle passa ses mains sur son soutien gorge en dentelle rouge.

Rogue voulut l'arrêter… mais comment ? Il lui empoigna fermement le poignet, ce qui approcha encore plus son visage du sien.

Sa bouche frôla la sienne. Le maitre des cachots finit par céder et l'emprisonna dans un baiser passionné. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent lascivement l'une contre l'autre. C'était si fiévreux et presque... obscène. Leur baiser ressemblait à une lutte de pouvoir. Peu à peu, Rogue allégea sa prise sur son poignet. Il la quitta définitivement afin de diriger sa paume vers sa culotte, ruinée par les affres de son excitation.

Hermione entama un lent va et vient contre lui, le chevauchant presque. Ses genoux lui faisaient un mal de chien, frottant contre le sol beaucoup trop froid mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Rogue grogna en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle guidait la main de son maître jusqu'à l'entrée de son Autel de Venus. Cette sorcière était en train de le rendre dingue.

Rogue sentit un doux et chaud nectar remplir ses doigts.

Merde. Sa queue lui faisait un mal de chien à présent. Il se tortilla contre elle en inspirant longuement.

Hermione quitta sa poigne pour enserrer sa ceinture. Avec empressement, elle en défit la boucle, la retira en un claquement sonore puissant et la jeta plus loin. Elle sentit son manche se presser contre le tissu et elle rêva soudainement qu'il la prenne, ici, maintenant, à même le sol.

« J'ai besoin de jouir. J'ai besoin de ça. S'il vous plait. Glissa-t-elle. »

Rogue empoigna la chevelure bouclée de la jeune femme. Il fixa son regard suppliant et le dériva jusqu'à son cou mis ainsi à sa disposition. Il vit sa poitrine, prise dans cet étau de tissu rouge, se soulever à un rythme effréné.

Oh et puis… merde ! Au diable le règlement, que cette école, que ce cours, que ces élèves, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Rogue déchira la chemise de son étudiante sans attendre. Elle gémit bruyamment. Il fit descendre sa jupe ainsi que sa culotte sur le sol tandis qu'elle ouvrit les boutons composant sa braguette en un geste. Elle avait envie d'éclater d'un rire enfin satisfait.

Cependant, il la tourna sans quitter sa main de ses cheveux bouclés. Hermione gémit à se courbant jusqu'à lui, toujours à genoux. Impatient, Rogue baissa son pantalon et son caleçon. Sans plus de cérémonie, il la pénétra avec force en tirant légèrement à lui sa chevelure frivole.

Hermione cria sans faire attention à quoique ce soit. Elle accompagna son mouvement, entamant un va et vient auquel il ne s'attendait guère. Cette gamine avait décidément beaucoup trop de contrôle sur la situation.

Il quitta sa chevelure et emprisonna un de ses poignets. Il le bloqua dans son dos et la pilonna avec force, tant et si bien qu'elle s'effondra presque en fourrant son visage dans le creux de son bras. Elle sentait le carrelage glacé contre sa poitrine. Ses fesses étaient relevés vers lui, le suppliant de la prendre encore et encore et encore. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, des paroles incompréhensibles si ce n'est à eux seuls. Il la sentait, tellement au bord de l'orgasme qu'il intensifia son emprise.

Soudain, ce fut comme si sa voix venait de la quitter. Elle se sentit transportée dans un autre monde, au paroxysme de son plaisir. Son étau de chair se contracta autour du membre affolant du professeur. Elle le massait avec délectation, répandant les fruits de son plaisir sur toute sa longueur. Rogue ferma les yeux, retenant sa jouissance qui menaçait clairement de l'envahir.

Il haleta en se stoppant dans son mouvement. La respiration saccadée et affolante d'Hermione se calma petit à petit. Merlin, elle n'était jamais parvenu à jouir de toute sa vie et voilà qu'aujourd'hui… Maintenant… Avec lui… La jeune femme ferma les yeux en déglutissant. Son esprit se fit plus vif, le sort envahissant quittant petit à petit sa tête, la rendant beaucoup plus lucide.

Bordel. Elle venait de se taper Rogue… Elle l'avait même supplié, et elle avait aimé ça. Impossible, non c'était… impossible. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle le sentait encore, si dur, si envahissant en elle.

Dans une tentative vaine de se retirer, il ne réussi qu'à entamer un nouveau va et vient beaucoup trop puissant. Hermione aspira l'air, désarçonnée. Rogue lui tenait toujours le poignet dans le dos, l'empêchant d'entamer un quelconque mouvement.

Il finit par la libérer. Alors qu'elle posa ses deux mains sur le sol, son corps s'arqua plus encore, approfondissant sa pénétration.

Elle l'entendit gémir avec difficulté. Oh non… Merde, elle avait encore tellement envie de lui...

Hermione entama un mouvement plus doux. Rogue se passa un main sur le visage en glissant ses doigts contre son flanc. Elle sentit ses ongles accrocher sa peau et ne put qu'en gémir davantage.

« Arrêtons. Murmura-t-il.

_ Non… Répondit Hermione en un souffle. »

La jeune femme parvint à tourner son visage vers lui. Elle se redressa en se pinçant les lèvres. Se saisissant de la main de son professeur, sa paume trouva place sur un de ses seins devenu froid dont il titillait la pointe avec délectation. Alors, elle commença à se mouvoir contre lui avec envie.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa fente qu'elle se mit à tripoter. Merlin, c'était si bon. Elle perçut cette queue la pénétrer délicieusement et l'effleura. Son gémissement derrière elle augmenter son désir.

« Encore, prenez-moi encore. Souffla-t-elle. »

Rogue grogna. Il lui prit la taille et la retourna face à lui. Son regard était perçant. A présent, rien ne leur disait de continuer leur ébat, bien au contraire… Le sort était passé depuis longtemps déjà. Mais ils ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter.

Hermione était tellement… enchanteresse. C'était comme si leur composition physique s'accordait parfaitement l'un avec l'autre. La Gryffondor s'allongea, et Rogue accompagna son mouvement doucement en passant sa main dans son dos.

Une fois totalement allongé sur elle, le bassin délicieusement emboité contre ses fesses, il l'embrassa avec envie. Leur baiser était désespéré, dingue, fou de luxure. Sa langue passa ainsi sur ses lèvres ouvertes de plaisir, roulant jusqu'à son menton pour mieux revenir dans sa bouche. Le visage de la jeune femme se trouvait chatouillé par ses cheveux noirs qui l'effleurait.

Il claqua alors ses hanches contre son cul et bordel, c'était divin. Tous deux gémirent bruyamment. Rogue prit ses mains et les glissa jusqu'au dessus de la tête de son amante. Il se redressa légèrement et lui fit l'amour avec sauvagerie. Son regard se perdit dans le sien.

Il n'en transpirait aucune gêne, juste un désir incommensurable. Rogue enlaça ses doigts entre ceux d'Hermione tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Ce geste l'affola plus que de raison. Son mouvement s'intensifia, tant qu'un grognement presque animal sortit de sa gorge.

Hermione voulut fermer les yeux, envahie par les prémices d'un second orgasme.

« Regarde-moi. Murmura-t-il. »

Hermione renforça l'emprise de ses doigts entre les siens. Elle le fixa, ne quittant son regard à aucun moment. Son clitoris continuait de se frotter contre son bassin tandis qu'elle sentait son membre plus dur que jamais en elle, envahir chaque recoin de sa chatte, la remplissant merveilleusement bien.

« Severus. Se surprit-elle à gémir. »

Rogue serra tant sa main contre la sienne que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Il grogna plus fort encore en intensifiant ses va et vient, de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus vite. Hermione soupira d'aise. Elle se mit à quémander cet orgasme qui allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Encore… Dit-le encore. Supplia-t-il. »

Hermione gémit en l'amenant vers elle. Elle quitta sa poigne pour passer ses ongles dans son dos et sa nuque. Il posa alors ses avants bras autour d'elle et colla son front transpirant contre le sien, scrutant chaque étincelle dans ses prunelles.

« Severus, continue. Conjura-t-elle plus bruyamment.

_ Hermione.

_ Je viens, encore… Je viens… »

La jeune femme haletait en souriant. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de son professeur. Il n'avait même pas ôté toute sa redingote, et elle sentit ses seins compressée contre les boutons de sa chemise de laine noire. Elle s'accrocha désespérément au tissu. Son fourreau se contracta plus fort encore que la première fois, tant et si bien que Severus se sentit aspiré en elle. Il éjacula enfin, des jets si puissants qu'il semblait les sentir jusque sur sa poitrine. Ils jouirent ensemble, avec une telle intensité et longueur qu'ils finirent par s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre, éreintés.

Encore en elle, Rogue peinait à reprendre son souffle, le regard désespérément clos. Bordel… Alors… Faire l'amour à Miss Granger ressemblait réellement à ça ?! Il aurait pu continuer ainsi jusqu'au bout de la nuit…

Bout de la nuit… Alors qu'elle faisait défiler ses doigts dans son dos, pensive, le professeur se releva brusquement, non sans un cri de désapprobation de la part de son amante de fortune.

« Dépêchez-vous de vous rhabiller avant que quelqu'un ne... »

Soudain, des coups puissants portés à la porte de la salle de classe les sortirent de leur torpeur. Tout deux sursautèrent en se levant avec précipitation. Rogue remonta rapidement son pantalon et remis sa ceinture avec empressement.

Hermione enfila son chemisier, presque maladroite. Elle répara les boutons qui gisaient sur le sol à l'aide de sa baguette et se recoiffa tant qu'elle le put. Sa chevelure était encore plus emmêlée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Rogue jeta un œil vers elle. Elle avait les joues rougies sous l'effort et… Merlin, elle resplendissait d'une aura indescriptible.

D'ailleurs, Severus se mit à s'examiner. Il ôta les cheveux qui s'étaient collés au tissu de sa laine noire et respira longuement. Son parfum avait envahi ses vêtements. Il ne fit rien pour le retirer.

Alors qu'il remonta ses manches et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte magiquement à l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione lui prit sans concession. Elle se jeta sur lui, entoura ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Severus gémit sous son assaut, déstabilisé. Hermione se détacha alors de quelques centimètres en déglutissant.

« Excusez-moi, je devais le faire une dernière fois. Lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. »

Rogue ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, il ouvrit la porte, s'efforçant se reprendre un masque d'une neutralité absolue.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus ! Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?! S'exclama McGonagall accompagné de Stewart, affolée.

_ Oui… Juste un… incident durant le cours sur les sorts informulés. Lâcha Rogue d'une voix grave.

_ Est-ce que ça va Miss Granger ? Vous paraissez chamboulée. Souligna la Directrice, alerte.

_ Oui. Oui, tout va bien. Balbutia la jeune femme.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Grogna McGonagall d'un ton accusateur en pointant son index vers le professeur de potions. »

Rogue plissa le regard en direction de l'ancienne Directrice de Gryffondor.

 _« Bordel, si tu savais, je viens de baiser sauvagement ta meilleure élève adorée à même le sol comme un animal en rut. Pensa-t-il. »_

Le maître des cachots resta terriblement silencieux. Hermione se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« C'est ma faute. Un de mes sorts a ricoché et… Mentit Hermione.

_ Qu'aviez-vous lancé ? Demanda subitement Stewart.

_ Endoloris. »

Rogue sortit de sa torpeur et leva un regard éberlué vers elle. Elle le soutint avec conviction. Hors de question de changer de stratégie.

« Je suis très déçue de vous, mademoiselle Granger. Lâcha McGonagall, presque choquée.

_ C'était dans le feu de l'action, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva. Miss Granger sera collée avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour ce comportement... »

Severus dirigea son regard vers la jeune femme. Il se retrouva happée par ses pupilles brillantes et ses joues en feu. Merde, avait-elle toujours été aussi désirable ?

« Inacceptable. Prononça-t-il presque difficilement. »

Hermione déglutit. Les deux professeurs en face d'elle prirent cela pour de la peur alors que son regard lui… trahissait l'éminence d'un désir encore terriblement profond.

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle, Severus. Je peux comprendre ce réflexe plutôt primaire, la Guerre est terminée depuis peu de temps. Miss Granger a combattu beaucoup de mangemorts durant cette période et ce duel a du la replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs. C'était une mauvaise idée. Lâcha Stewart, désolé. »

Severus et Hermione nièrent intérieurement de concert. Oh non, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Au contraire, cela avait été le cours le plus enrichissant du siècle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Stewart, la sanction sera exemplaire. Lâcha Rogue en ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux.

_ 20h, dans votre bureau, c'est bien cela Monsieur ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix grave. »

La jeune femme dériva son regard vers ses mains. Merlin, ses doigts semblaient encore rouges à cause de sa poigne. Elle déglutit silencieusement en le voyant remuer ses phalanges d'un geste nerveux.

« Je ne tolérerais aucun retard. Gronda-t-il.

_ Je ne le serais pas. Affirma-t-elle. »

La Gryffondor sortit de la pièce après avoir perçu une faible approbation du maître des cachots. Hors de la vue des professeurs, elle se permit une oeillade entendu, presque coquine vers le maître des cachots. Minerva interrompit brutalement la contemplation peu discrète du professeur vers les fesses de la jeune femme qui quitta finalement son angle de vue.

« Plus de duel avec des sorts informulés. Dicta la Directrice durement.

_ Bien sûr. Lâcha Rogue en penchant la tête. »

Le professeur de potions sortit élégamment, la démarche grave et gracile. Il scruta l'heure, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à s'acheter une montre prochainement car il était hors de question de manquer une seule minute de retenue en compagnie de cette… agaçante, horripilante, prétentieuse, dingue, insatiable, infatigable, et délicieuse Miss Je sais tout désormais.

 **FIN.**


End file.
